


Coffee Shop Interlude

by JollyCat



Series: Paper Games [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/pseuds/JollyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe and Sean have a conversation - who else would it be about but Nick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Interlude

Sean Renard looks up at the facade of the coffee shop with a certain degree of trepidation, both for its offer of 'Vegan Coffee' (isn't all coffee vegan until the cream goes in, or has he missed something?) and the forthcoming meeting. Typical Monroe, he thinks, trying to suppress what he can't deny are nerves.

Inside he chooses a table with a good view of the door and the rest of the room (because old habits die hard) and takes a cautious sip from his cup. Monroe's call had come as a surprise - they don't exactly have a 'let's meet for coffee' relationship, even if he does now warily consider Monroe a friend. The more he'd thought about it though, the more he'd realised what was behind it. Monroe, in the manner of a Victorian father, is going to ask him his intentions.

Monroe arrives in a flurry of words and sits down opposite him with a vegan caramel latte, complete with vegan chocolate sprinkles. Sean, who is aiming for his usual composed manner, is annoyed to find he can't quite settle it into place.

"Why did you want to see me, Monroe?"

"Well, you know, catch up on how it's going after all that fighting the drugged-up zauberbiest thing."

"Balmer's in custody - very secure custody - and there are a lot less drugs in Portland, at least the strange ones he was dealing."

"That wasn't what I was asking and I think you know that. Come on, man, Nick's my best friend. You two, just like _claimed_ each other, what was it, ten days ago? And now he gets this big, goofy smile when he says 'Sean' - and I can tell you he says it a lot - and he looks like a man who's getting plenty of exercise after dark, if you know what I mean..."

Sean has to try quite hard to keep control of his face through this - he's never, ever smiled goofily in his life and he is not about to start now.

"So, what's the question?"

Monroe leans forward and, although there is no trace of his woge, Sean is reminded that he is a blutbad.

"I don't know much about zauberbiests in general, seeing as you're the only one I'm acquainted with, but _hexenbiests_ aren't supposed to fall in love or care for other people, except maybe their kids I guess, so - is this real for you, this thing with Nick? Because if it isn't, if you're just playing with him for some reason you will have _me_ to deal with."

For a fraction of a second he feels himself respond to the challenge in Monroe's voice, firmly suppresses it and replies, as evenly as he can,

"Blutbaden aren't supposed to be vegetarian. What's 'supposed to be' isn't always correct."

Monroe looks at him, 'Still not answering the question, Renard, and I'm not leaving until I'm happy that you have."

Sean has never discussed his feelings for anyone else, not that he can remember, and Monroe is possibly the last choice of confidante he would ever have expected. But... this is Nick they're talking about and Sean so wants to talk to someone about Nick. He looks down at the table to avoid Monroe's eyes, takes a deep breath,

"I've never been much for relationships, not for the long haul. I never thought I needed it enough and it always seemed too dangerous, letting someone get that close. Scratch the physical itch, so to speak, and that was sufficient, nothing permanent or meaningful."

Nick has laughingly called him a 'relationship virgin' and whilst he's not about to use that word in a conversation with Monroe, it's not far from the truth. It strikes him for the first time that Monroe was in a similar position before Rosalee. That thought gives him the impetus to look at Monroe and to get through the final, difficult barrier,

"I love him, think I have for quite a while. Yes, it's real, very real."

The two men, blutbad and zauberbiest, look at each other. Monroe speaks,

"You know, it can be tough, this loving someone business, but it's worth it."

He lifts up his vegan caramel latte, complete with vegan chocolate sprinkles,

"Welcome to the relationship club, my friend!"

Sean lifts his Americano and the two cups clink together.


End file.
